The present invention relates to a new and distinct Rosa hybrida, miniature rose cultivar, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘KORpot068’. Its market class is PLT/116.
Parentage: The Rosa hybrida cultivar ‘KORpot068’ originated as a naturally occurring mutation of Rosa hybrida ‘KORpot042’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/544,576). ‘KORpot068’ was discovered in August of 2013 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. ‘KORpot068’ was discovered by Tim-Hermann Kordes as a branch mutation and was selected for its cream white flowers.
Asexual Reproduction: The first asexual propagation of ‘KORpot068’, by way of stem cuttings, was performed in August of 2013 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. Subsequently, ‘KORpot068’ has been successfully propagated by stem cuttings in Jackson County, Oreg. These initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORpot068’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.